In the present disclosure, where a document, act, or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act, or item of knowledge, or any combination thereof, was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
Boat ownership comes with many perks. One of such perks is being able to, get away, whenever one desires, from common distractions of daily life and enjoy time, alone at sea. Nevertheless, many boat owners, often with substantial investments of time and money in their boats, are unable to get away alone. One possible reason for such an occurrence is that the boat owners lack skills or express self-doubt in properly operating their boats alone, even if in good fitness and health. This also applies to captains, crewpersons, operators, pilots, helmsmen, sailors, professionals and amateurs and any other person that controls the vessel.
Proper boat operation has many aspects. One of such aspects is boat docking. Many boat owners can relate to a scenario where the boat can be ready for docking at a dock, but then due to winds, water movement or human adjustment, the boat moves away from the dock and delays docking. Such scenario becomes more acute when the boat owner experiences increased stress and anxiety level resulting from unfamiliarity with the dock or bad weather.
Moreover, many motor-powered boats, especially those over thirty feet long, have flybridges or vast interior living space, which reduces exterior space for walking around the boat. Due to such, these boats are typically difficult or in many cases impossible to dock without at least one other crewmember aboard or someone waiting for the boat on the dock. If either is absent, then the boat owner is usually unable to dock the boat alone. Consequently, the boat owner has to organize and coordinate a time to meet with at least one other individual and often take that individual along to sea, which may be undesirable. Differing schedules or lack of interest among family or friends can also be limiting factors, which preclude the boat owner from cruising alone on the boat. Similarly, assuming the individual is found and willing to help, the individual may be suboptimal for docking the boat due to inexperience, fear or physical inability.
Additionally, safety is an important factor when docking the boat, especially if the boat is large. In order to avoid injuries to crewmembers, passengers or bystanders and property damage to the boat, the dock or nearby watercraft, the boat owner usually needs to focus on maneuvering the boat, often in confined space, while remaining fully responsible for the passengers and the crewmembers. Thus, when the boat owner is entertaining several guests on the boat, then the boat owner or one of the crewmembers can be restricted from freely moving around the boat where required for docking. Likewise, if the guests are noisy, rowdy or excessively socializing with the boat owner, then the boat owner can have difficulty mentally focusing or giving docking directions to the crewmembers. Even when the crewmembers are experienced in docking, the guests can contribute to the inability of the boat owner to stably maneuver the boat near the dock for one of the crewmembers to jump off and quickly tie a mooring line to a dock cleat. At worst, the crewmember may misstep and fall overboard, which can be dangerous, especially if the boat is moving or the crewmember is unable to swim. Further, bad weather can complicate docking, especially when the crewmember and the boat owner are unable to communicate with each other clearly or a deck of the boat or the dock are slippery, such as during snow or rain.
Similarly, casting off can also become difficult for the boat owner to safely perform alone. Typically, in order to cast off alone, the boat owner must untie the mooring lines from the dock and then quickly jump onto the boat and return to the helm of the boat. Failure to do so can result in the boat quickly drifting out of reach and out of control, thus exposing the boat owner to potential boat loss or legal liability for any damages resulting from uncontrolled boat operation.
Moreover, when the boat is a sailboat, then docking becomes even more complex because the sailboat is usually docked at a mooring float floating in a mooring field. Consequently, the sailor is unable to throw the mooring line to someone waiting to assist in docking because there is no dock. Similarly, when the sailboat is large, then the sailor is usually unable to safely grab the float by leaning over the bow. Also, if the sailor alone attempts docking via the mooring float and misses, then the sailor needs to quickly run to the helm for maneuvering the sailboat in order to avoid damaging nearby watercraft.
Likewise, casting off the sailboat is complex as well. In order to cast off alone, the sailor typically removes the mooring lines from the bow and runs to the helm in order to regain control of the sailboat as the sailboat drifts away. As a result, many sailboat owners avoid sailing without at least one crewmember able to cast off the mooring line to sail away and to pick up the mooring line upon return to the mooring.
Furthermore, during close quarter maneuvering for docking, one of the crewmembers usually lifts and throws a docking end of the mooring line from the boat onto the dock. However, the line can be large, bulky or heavy. Sometimes, the line can be of such weight that even a strong crewmember may only be able to throw the line a few feet. If a wind were present, then the wind would make throwing of the line even more burdensome. Also, whenever the line is exposed to the elements, then the line's structural integrity may be compromised, thus reducing safety, or the line may retain water, thus adding to the weight. Further, when the line is stored on the boat, then one of the crewmembers would need to carry the line from one area of the boat to the other. On larger boats, especially having reduced exterior space for walking around the boat, if there are no storage lockers on the bow, then such carrying can be dangerous.
For military, municipal, and commercial captains, crew, and vessel owners, the ability to dock a vessel and cast off safely, reliably, efficiently, and in full control in often unfavorable conditions such as icing on vessels and docks, rain, snow, wind, unfavorable currents, darkness, and cold weather can be extremely important. Quite clearly, docking or casting away can be complicated, difficult, or sometimes impossible for someone to perform alone. As such, there is a need to address at least one of the above.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.